Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $67.2\%$
Solution: $67.2$ percent = $67.2$ per cent = $67.2$ per hundred $67.2\% = \dfrac{67.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{67.2\%} = 0.672$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.